eerste jaar Zweinstein
by Cici1897
Summary: Harry en Max gaan allebei naar Zweinstein. Dit verhaal heeft de verhaallijn van het 1ste boek van Harry Potter maar met de personages uit Maximum Ride erbij. Ik weet het niet echt veel info maar het is wel leuk dus lees het alsjeblieft dank je wel.
1. De brief

**In dit verhaal leeft Harry bij Sirius zijn peetvader en Grace zijn peetmoeder. Hij groeit op met magie en zijn litteken. Allebei zijn ouders zijn dood. Hij gaat dit jaar naar Zweinstein net als Fang, Max en Iggy. **

(Max) Hoofdstuk 1 De brief

Max. Max. Maxxxxx schreeuwt iemand.

Ik word snel wakker en ren naar beneden. Dan zie ik mijn familie Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang en Jeb staan. Eigenlijk niet zijn we niet echt familie maar kom op we hebben allemaal vleugels. Alleen Jeb niet maar hij is degene die ons gered heeft uit de School. In de School doen ze experimenten daarom hebben we vleugels want we zijn 2% vogel. En gelijk nadat we zijn ontsnapt heb ik Jeb een gebroken neus gegeven. Na ja eigen schuld moest hij maar geen wit jas zijn (de mensen die op ons experimenten deden).

Ze kijken allemaal nogal geschrokken want schijnbaar ben ik wel erg snel van de trap afgelopen.

Wat? zeg ik. En ik haal mijn schouders op en pak wat te drinken. Dan zie ik pas nog een gedaante in de kamer zitten met een kopje thee. Het is eigenlijk wel waar dat ik die niet eerder had gezien. Hij is namelijk een reus. Hij heeft een warrige zwarte baard en een roze paraplu.

Goed bakkie hoor zegt hij maar hij verslikt zich als hij mij ziet en laat zijn kopje op de grond vallen. Ik kijk even snel naar mezelf maar ik zie er nog best netjes uit dus ik snap echt niet waarom hij zo raar doet. Snel kijkt de reus weer weg en pakt het kopje van de grond dat niet gebroken is.

Wie ben jij?

Jeb zegt Max niet zo onbeleefd voor onze gast.

Ik ben toch niet onbeleefd ik vraag alleen wie hij is.

Helemaal niet onbeleefd zegt de reus. Hij gaat voorzichtig staan en steekt zijn hand uit. Ik ben Hagrid de terreinopzichter van Zweinsteins van Hogeschool voor hekserij & Hocus-Pocus.

Ik pak zijn hand en schudt hem en zeg ik ben Max Ride.

Natuurlijk, Natuurlijk mompelt hij. Sorry van net maar je lijkt nogal op een vriend van me maar ze nu al veel ouder.

Maakt voor mij niet uit maar wie is zij dan vraag ik.

Grace Zwarts maar daarom ben ik hier niet. Ik heb 3 brieven voor ehhh. Hij zoekt de brieven in zijn jas zakken en haalt er 3 uit. Hij leest het voor. Maximum Ride, Fang en Iggy. Hij geeft ons allemaal de brieven en wil er ook 1 aan Iggy geven en houdt hem voor zijn neus. Maar Iggy is blind dus ziet hij niks. Jeb pakt de brief aan en leest hem zachtjes voor aan Iggy.

_ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS  
Hoofd : Albus Perkamentus  
( Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1ste klas, Opperste Hotemoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)_

_Geachte mevrouw Ride,  
Het doet me een genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboek en andere benodigdheden.  
Het School jaar begint op 1 september.  
Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil te reageren.  
Hoogachtend,  
Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent- schoolhoofd_

_ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS  
_

_M  
Eerste jaars hebben nodig:_

_1. drie effen werkgewade (zwart)  
2. eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd  
3. eén paar beschermde handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk)  
4. eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)  
N.B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels worden voorzien_

_ R_

_Alle leerlingen moet het volgende in bezit hebben:_

_Het standaard spreukenboek niveau 1 door Miranda Wiggelaar  
De geschiedenis van de toverkunst door Mathilda Belladona  
Theoretische grondslagen der magie door Adalbert Zwatel  
Gedaanteverandering: een boek voor beginners door Emeric Morfo  
Duizend magische kruiden en paddestoelen door Phillipa Zwam  
Magische brouwsels en drankjes door Arsenius Grein  
Fabeldieren en waar ze te vinden door Newt Scamander  
De zwarte kunsten: een handboek voor zelfbescherming door Quinten Tondel  
_

_ N_

_1 toverstaf  
1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 2)  
1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes  
1 telescoop  
1 set koperen weegschalen  
Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen._

_OUDERS WORDEN ERAAN HERINNERD DAT DE EERSTEJAARS GEEN EIGEN BEZEMSTELEN MOGEN BEZITTEN._

Kan ik ook mee naar dat Zweinstein? Hoe ziet het daar uit? Kun jij echt toveren? Wat ben jij groot? Is het er mooi? Hoe groot is de school? Wie geven er les?

Ik sla snel mijn handen voor haar mond en ze stopt met praten. Sorry mompelt ze en ik haal mijn handen van haar mond.

Gazzy kijkt op de klok en roept Bom!

Iedereen springt weg behalve Hagrid en ik trek hem snel met me mee achter de bank. Niet veel later ontploft er iets in de keuken.

Iggy en Gazzy kom hier nu meteen!

Langzaam komen ze naar mij toe lopen met een onschuldig gezicht. Dat helpt dus niet zeg ik. Wat heb je deze keer opgeblazen?

De oven zeggen ze zachtjes.

Gazzy en Iggy jullie moeten je verontschuldigen aan Hagrid en Jeb.

Ze knikken en zeggen sorry tegen beide. Fang komt naast me staan en Angel zegt kom op Max je kan gewoon naar Zweinstein gaan.

Ik lach en geef Angel een knuffel. Hagrid doet geen vlieg kwaad fluistert ze in mijn oor. Oké Angel. Je wilt zeker weten hoe ze dat weet? Nou ze kan gedachten lezen.

Oké we gaan naar Zweinstein zeg ik.

Hagrid staat op en zegt dan kunnen we gaan naar de weg is weg. Waar neer hij onze vragende gezichten ziet zegt hij daar kan je al je spullen kopen. Wij knikken allemaal en maken ons klaar om te vertekken.

(Harry)

Sirius, Grace ik heb mijn brief voor Zweinstein zeg ik en laat de brief zien. Ze lachen allebei en zeggen kom dan gaan we je spullen kopen op de weg is weg.

Oké zeg ik en loop naar beneden en trek mijn jas en schoenen aan. Sirius en Grace zijn mijn peetouders en zorgen voor mij omdat mijn eigen ouders zijn vermoord door voldemort. Daarom heb ik ook een litteken op mijn voorhoofd. Nu mag ik eindelijk naar Zweinstein de school voor tovenaars en heksen zoals ik.


	2. Chapter 2

(Max) Hoofdstuk 2 De weg is weg

Ik ben nu in de weg is weg en kijk mijn ogen uit. Angel heeft mijn hand vast en kijkt rond. Nudge praat non-stop over alles wat ze ziet. Iggy en Gazzy zijn aan het smoezen en ik vermoed dat ze een bom willen Fang zegt zoals gewoonlijk niks en kijkt rond met een neutraal gezicht. Hagrid loopt voor ons uit en begroet bijna iedereen die hij tegenkomt. We zijn op weg naar Goudgrijp om het geld van Jeb te wisselen. We komen binnen in een grote zaal waar allemaal kleine wezentjes zitten te werken.

Meneer we zouden graag geld wisselen en ik moet pakketje uit kluis 713 zegt Hagrid tegen de kleine grijzig wezentje is. Ik vraag me echt af wat dat is? Angel trekt aan mijn hand en fluistert een kobold.

De kobold staat op en steekt zijn hand uit en zegt sleutel.

Hagrid geeft hem de sleutel na een tijdje te zoeken in zijn zakken. De kobold bekijkt de sleutel goed en steekt dan weer zijn hand uit en zegt geld. Ik kijk hem goed aan en leg dan €200 in zijn hand. De kobold snuift aan het geld en Nugde moet giechelen. Hij haalt een buideltje te voor schijn en ik pak het aan.

Dank u wel zeg ik want volgens mij kan je beter geen ruzie krijgen met een kobold. De kobold verdwijnt en ik kijk Hagrid vragend aan.

Kobolden kunnen een soort magie gebruiken zonder een toverstok. Maar als jullie nou eens alvast een toverstok bij Olivander gaan halen zie ik jullie daar wel zegt Hagrid.

We knikken en lopen naar een winkel waar allemaal dozen in staan met toverstokken en een oude man. We gaan naar binnen en de oude man glimlacht naar ons.

Wie van jullie heeft een toverstok nodig?

Wie drieën zegt ik en ik wijs mezelf Fang en Iggy aan. Mooi wie wil er eerst vraagt hij.

Het wordt even stil maar dan loop ik naar voren en zeg ik ga wel.

Hij lacht en gaat de winkel in en komt met een paar dozen terug. Hij zet ze allemaal op een hoop en pakt een doos en geeft de stok aan mij.

Mevrouw zegt hij steek uw stokarm uit. Als hij ziet dat ik verward ben zegt hij uw schrijfhand.

Ik steek mijn linkerhand uit en pak de stok aan. Zwaai er maar mee zegt hij.

Ik zwaai met de stok en er is een ontploffing. Snel pakt hij de stok af en geeft hij me een andere. Ik zwaai er weer mee een de hoop dozen vallen op de grond. Meneer Olivander mompelt in zichzelf en geeft voorzichtig nog een stok. ik zwaai weer en de dozen worden netjes op hun plek gezet.

Meneer Olivander klapt in zijn handen en zegt die stok is de uwe volgende graag. Daarna gaan Fang en Iggy en die vinden gelijk bij de eerste keer hun stok.

We zien Hagrid voor het raam staan te wachten en hij heeft 3 uilen bij zich. Een met witte en bruine veren, met zwarte veren en met lichtbruine veren. Wat een toeval aangezien dat de kleuren vleugels van mij, Fang en Iggy zijn. Hij geeft de uil naan ons en zegt dan kun je naar huis toe schrijven. We zeggen allemaal dankjewel en we gaan onze uniformen kopen bij madame Mallekin. Terwijl Hagrid de andere spullen gaat kopen. We zien de school uniformen en ik moet een rok dragen een ROK! Echt ik vind die dingen vreselijk. Angel die mijn gedachten daarover opvangt glimlacht geruststellend. Fang en Iggy zijn hierover duidelijk aan het genieten dat ik een rok aan moeten. Omdat ze weten dat ik dat hel vind. We moeten op een kruk in het midden van de winkel staan daar zijn al twee jongens die over zwerkbal praten. De een heeft blond bijna wit haar en de ander zwart haar en een bril.

En weet jij al in welke afdeling jij komt vraagt de blonde jongen arrogant.

Nee zegt de andere jongen.

De arrogante jongen ziet ons en zegt welkom en wie zijn jullie?

Voordat we kunnen antwoorden zegt madame Mallekin dat de arrogante jongen weg mag.

Iggy steekt zijn hand uit opeens en zegt haal ik ben Iggy wie ben jij met een grote grijns. Zijn hand is nog niet in de buurt van de andere jongen dus moeten we lachen.

Iggy je hand moet meer naar rechts doen of eigenlijk een halve ronde maken voordat je hem een hand kunt geven.

De andere jongen kijkt ons raar aan en Iggy zegt ik heb zo het gevoel dat je me raar vindt. Maar dat maakt mij helemaal niks uit. Want ik ben alleen maar blind.

De andere jongen blijft stil. En ik krijg medelijden met hem.

Ik ben Max zeg ik. En dat zijn Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy en Angel.

Ik ben Harry en zijn jullie allemaal zussen en broers?

Ik lach en zeg nee we zijn ehh geadopteerd.

Harry hoor ik iemand roepen. En er komt een man binnen lopen met zwart haar maar je ziet duidelijk dat ze geen familie zijn. Harry ben jij al klaar Grace en ik hebben al je boeken al geregeld.

Bijna zegt Harry. Als de man naar ons om draait schrikt hij als hij mij ziet. Ik kijk snel in de spiegel maar ik zie er gewoon normaal uit. Waarom moeten ze nou schrikken als ze mij zien. Ik bedoel alleen maar zo eng ben ik ook niet.

Wie ben je zegt de man en hij komt me bekend voor. Voordat ik wat kan zeggen begint Nudge.

Wie bent u? Bent u de vader van Harry? Jullie lijken ook niet op elkaar? Zij is Max? Waarom wilt u dat weten? Kent u Max? Want zij kent u niet. Wie is Grace? Is ze aardig? Is ze knap? Waarom wilt u nou weten wie Max is? Eigenlijk heet ze Maximum. Maar dat zou ik maar niet zeggen. Dat haat ze en ze kan heel goed vechten.

NUDGE! schreeuwen ik Iggy, Fang, Gazzy en Angel.

Ik praat zeker weer veel mompelt ze.

We knikken allemaal.

Ik richt me weer op de man en zeg ik ben Max en dat was Nudge en als je het wil weten ze praat altijd zo veel.

De man wordt weer stil en er komt een blonde vrouw binnen.

Max zegt ze en ze omhelst me. Dan laat ze me snel los en zegt we hebben je eindelijk gevonden.

Ik frons want ze komen me wel bekend voor maar ik weet niet meer waarvan. Wie zijn jullie zegt Fang met een dodelijk stem.

Wij zijn Grace en Sirius Zwarts zegt ze en glimlacht lief naar me.

Het spijt me maar waar moet ik jullie van kennen? zeg ik.

Je bent ontvoerd toen je een baby was 5 weken oud.

Voordat ik wat wou zeggen komen 3 wolfmannen de winkel binnen stormen zij komen ook uit de School maar hebben het doel om ons te doden. Ik trap de eerste wolfman in zijn maag dan zet hij zijn nagels in mijn arm en ik schop hem nog een keer in zijn maag en stoot in zijn ribben die ik hoor kraken. Fang vecht met een andere wolfman en Angel vangt mijn gedachten op en ze gaan in gevecht houding staan. De derde wolfman loopt naar Harry toe die tussen Sirius en Gracen staat.

Hé jij! schreeuw ik en de wolfman draait zich om. Hij likt zijn lippen en zegt wel, wel, wel is dat niet de beroemde Maximum Ride. Ik immiteer zijn stem en zegt wel, wel, wel is dat niet een wolfman waar de naam ik niet van ken?

De wolfman wil wat zeggen maar ik trap hem in zijn maag en schop zijn benen van de grond. Hij neemt mij in zijn val mee en ik wil hem op zijn slaap slaan. Maar hij valt plat op de grond nadat een rode lichtstraal hem raakt. Ik sta op en zeg status.

Angel niks.

Gazzy ook niks.

Nudge niks maar dat was wel echt een...

Fang doet zijn handen voor haar mond en zegt Fang een kras op mijn arm.

Iggy niks.

Ik knik en bekijk mijn wonden en ik heb een best diepe wond in mijn linkerarm en mijn voet is gebroken door die wolfman. Fang kun jij mijn linker arm verbinden. Hij knikt en haalt verband uit de tas die we altijd bij ons hebben voor de zekerheid. Ik ga op een kruk zitten en zie Harry, Grace en Sirius staren naar ons.

Angel zegt staren is niet erg beleefd weet u dat wel? Dat schudt hun wakker want ze kijken snel weg.

Laat mij maar zegt Grace tegen Fang en pakt haar toverstok en fluistert een spreuk. De wond heelt en er vormt zich weer een huid om heen en je ziet er niks meer van. Ik mag die mensen wel heb ik besloten.

Dankje zeg ik en sta op vergeten van mijn voet. Ik vloek binnensmonds zodat de jongere kinderen het niet horen.

Madame Mallekin komt binnenlopen en zegt wat in het frans en begint alles op te ruimen.

Fang komt naar me toe lopen en ik sla me arm om hem heen om op hem te steunen. Wie waren dat vraagt Harry.

Dat waren wolfmannen zeg ik.

Wat deden ze hier vraagt Sirius.

Goh ik weet het niet misschien waren ze hier om kleding te passen zeg ik sarcastisch.

Max doe niet zo chagerijnig tegen ze Sirius schoot iets naar die laatste wolfman weet je nog zegt Angel en kijkt me aan met die puppy ogen. Ik val altijd voor die puppy ogen.

Ze waren hier omdat ze op ons jagen zeg ik tegen Sirius.

Voordat ze iets kunnen terug zeggen kijk ik Angel aan. Kunnen we ze vertrouwen? Angel denkt even na en zegt dan ja met een klein schattig lachje.

Hebben jullie tijd vraag ik.

Ze knikken.

Kom dan gaan we naar de lekke ketel even wat drinken en dan leg ik alles uit maar we moeten eerst Hagrid vinden.

Gevonden zegt Angel die Hagrid aan ziet komen lopen.

* * *

Ze zitten in de lekke ketel en Max begint met te vertellen.

We groeiden allemaal op in de School. Daar doen ze experimenten met baby's. Ze geven ze 2% van een dier. De wolfmannen hebben 2% wolf daarom lopen ze op 2 poten en hebben in hun mensen gedaante veel haar. In de School kregen we allemaal testen om het even zo te noemen. We werden allemaal apart ontvoert of door ouders weggegeven. We hebben allemaal 2% vogel in ons daarom hebben wij allemaal vleugels alleen zijn die nu natuurlijk ingevouwen. We krijgen ook allemaal speciale vaardigheden. Van wat we nu weten kan Angel gedachten lezen daarom wist ik of jullie te vertrouwen zijn en Angel kan ook met haar gedachten terug praten en Fang kan zich onzichtbaar maken. De rest weet nog niet wat hun speciale gaven is. We zijn een paar jaar geleden ontsnapt met Jeb een wetenschapper van daar. Daarom brak ik zijn neus. Maar hij is eigenlijk een goed persoon. Zijn er nog vragen?

Grace zegt dat is heel erg voor jullie. Ik haalde mijn schouders en kijk in Harry's groene ogen en dan in die van Hagrid en er loopt een traan in zijn ooghoek.


End file.
